dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Luka/Dialogue
This page contains a list of situational dialogue and conversations Luka has with other characters in Dragon Age: Inquisition multiplayer. Luka's remarks * (Upon seeing a treasure room) Exciting! * (Revived) What took so long?! * (Revived) About time! * (Revived) Fine! You can be on my solstice list! * (Fallen) Well, this is no good. * (Fallen) I haven't felt this awful since last Friday. * (Fallen) Well, this is it then! * (Sighting a treasure room) See that? * (Opening a chest) That's incredible! * (Calling party) Hey, get over here! * (During battle) Eyes up! * (Low health) Dying over here! * (Low health) Don't mind me, I'm just dying! * (Killed an enemy) Gotcha! * (Undoing a lock) Here I come! * (Sealed chest) Yuck! * (Idle) Knives? Yes! Pouch of tricks? Yes! Socks, gloves, boots? Yes yes yes. Philip? Philip?! I knew I forgot something. * (Idle) Has anyone seen Philip? He's a piece of granite, about this big? * (Idle) How's it going Luka? Oh fine, fine. Just standing. Doing nothing. Destroying NOTHING. * (To DLC character banter) Inquisition? I don’t feel very inquisitive. Luka and Amund * Luka: Inquisition is such a funny word! * Amund: Inquisition. In''quisition. Inqui''si''tion. Indeed you’re right, small warrior. ─────── * '''Luka': When I was trapped in the Vimmark Mountains, I ate lots of mushrooms. * Amund: A have not heard of these mountains where mushrooms grow in such abundance, tiny friend. Tell me more. ─────── * Luka: I wonder if I could find that cave with the glowing lichen again – it was west of Ferelden. * Amund: There’s a cave of glowing eyes in the Frostbacks. Hewn but Korth the Mountainfather himself. It’s a bit dull. Luka and Argent * Luka: Inquisition is such a funny word! * Argent: I don’t get it. ─────── * Luka: When I was trapped in the Vimmark Mountains, I ate lots of mushrooms. * Argent: Deep Mushrooms make decent poison. ─────── * Luka: I wonder if I could find that cave with the glowing lichen again – it was west of Ferelden. * Argent: I will be of no help. ─────── * Argent: This is the first time I've worked for an organization like the Inquisition. It was always a person before. * Luka: I worked for the Carta, they left me in the Vimmarks! I hated it. ─────── * Argent: When we’re through, perhaps the spymaster will turn me over to someone else. * Luka: Can I keep you? You’re useful. ─────── * Argent: I like birds. I had a parakeet. It was blue. And then it died. * Luka: Blue? It died of sadness? Luka and Belinda * Luka: Inquisition is such a funny word! * Belinda: Do you really think? ─────── * Luka: When I was trapped in the Vimmark Mountains, I ate lots of mushrooms. * Belinda: That sounds horrible! Thank the Maker you got out. ─────── * Luka: I wonder if I could find that cave with the glowing lichen again – it was west of Ferelden. * Belinda: But everything is west of Ferelden! ─────── * Belinda: I met the Divine Justinia only once before she died. She was lovely. * Luka: Lovely? I would’ve expected her to be Divine! (giggles) ─────── * Belinda: I pray the Maker smiles on the Inquisition. Our cause is righteous! * Luka: I don’t trust smiles. ─────── * Belinda: I hope to stay and serve the Inquisition, once this war is over. * Luka: That will work. Unless you die. Luka and Cillian * Luka: Inquisition is such a funny word! * Cillian: You are a refreshing breeze, my tiny friend. ─────── * Luka: When I was trapped in the Vimmark Mountains, I ate lots of mushrooms. * Cillian: Life finds a way. ─────── * Luka: I wonder if I could find that cave with the glowing lichen again – it was west of Ferelden. * Cillian: If that is what you wish, then you should seek it out. ─────── * Cillian: I once dreamed of seeing places like this. * Luka: I once dreamed of a giant fluffy nug. ─────── * Cillian: Being with the Inquisition has opened my eyes to how little I truly understood the world before. * Luka: Understanding is overrated. ─────── * Cillian: Did anyone try that ham they had at camp yesterday? * Luka: Why, was it made of people? Luka and Hall * Luka: Inquisition is such a funny word! * Hall: It implies inquiry. I find it quite instructive actually. ─────── * Luka: When I was trapped in the Vimmark Mountains, I ate lots of mushrooms. * Hall: What I wouldn’t give to be trapped somewhere quiet sometimes. ─────── * Luka: I wonder if I could find that cave with the glowing lichen again – it was west of Ferelden. * Hall: Are you sure it wasn’t south of the Imperium? ─────── * Hall: There are so many people in the world. I'm not used the lack of silence. * Luka: I spent months lost in a magical prison. Never got used to that. ─────── * Hall: I wonder if I'll ever be able to go back to the life I had before. * Luka: I once tried to eat tree bark. It wasn’t very tasty. ─────── * Hall: So when we get back does anyone fancy a drink at the tavern? That’s what friends do, right? * Luka: I like the undercroft better. Luka and Isabela * Luka: Inquisition is such a funny word! * Isabela: No, you know what’s a funny word? Malarchy. Ma''lar''chy. ─────── * Luka: When I was trapped in the Vimmark Mountains, I ate lots of mushrooms. * Isabela: Have you met Varric? I’ll introduce you if I get the chance, you’d drive him insane. ─────── * Luka: I wonder if I could find that cave with the glowing lichen again – it was west of Ferelden. * Isabela: Good luck with that! I’d help, but I do hate caves. Luka and Katari * Luka: Inquisition is such a funny word! * Katari: No it’s not; you’re the funny one! ─────── * Luka: When I was trapped in the Vimmark Mountains, I ate lots of mushrooms. * Katari: Lots of mushrooms in mountain prisons then? ─────── * Luka: I wonder if I could find that cave with the glowing lichen again – it was west of Ferelden. * Katari: I’ve never heard of such a thing. ─────── * Katari: This Inquisition must be desperate, recruiting the way they do. Just look at us! * Luka: What am I looking at? ─────── * Katari: Ever fought a wyvern? I did once. Sold the head for good money, too. * Luka: Did you eat the rest of it? ─────── * Katari: I’ll be happy if I never see a demon again after this. * Luka: Don’t like demons. Don’t like Darkspawn. Luka and Korbin * Luka: Inquisition is such a funny word! * Korbin: I don’t think so. It’s short and to the point. ─────── * Luka: When I was trapped in the Vimmark Mountains, I ate lots of mushrooms. * Korbin: You ought to try them cooked in ale, and served over roast nug. ─────── * Luka: I wonder if I could find that cave with the glowing lichen again – it was west of Ferelden. * Korbin: You certainly won’t find me any help. ─────── * Korbin: Once in the Deep Roads, I held off a group of darkspawn for two days. * Luka: Stupid Carta got messed up with Darkspawn blood once. It wasn’t pretty. ─────── * Korbin: There’s so much life on the surface. If not for the Inquisition, I would never have experienced it. * Luka: Yes, much more to eat up here. ─────── * Korbin: Once this is all over, I suppose I’ll have to return to the Deep Roads. * Luka: You’re crazy, why would you go back? Luka and another Luka * Luka: Inquisition is such a funny word! * Other Luka: I know! ─────── * Luka: When I was trapped in the Vimmark Mountains, I ate lots of mushrooms. * Other Luka: The ones that glow are the best. ─────── * Luka: I wonder if I could find that cave with the glowing lichen again – it was west of Ferelden. * Other Luka: I think I’ve seen that stuff east from the Free Marches. Luka and Neria * Luka: Inquisition is such a funny word! * Neria: (sigh) I’m sure it is. ─────── * Luka: When I was trapped in the Vimmark Mountains, I ate lots of mushrooms. * Neria: I don’t understand dwarves. ─────── * Luka: I wonder if I could find that cave with the glowing lichen again – it was west of Ferelden. * Neria: Mythal'enaste! What are you even talking about? ─────── * Neria: (gasps) I've never had my skills so tested in my life! * Luka: Isn’t it great? ─────── * Neria: It will be a relief to return to my clan once all this is done. * Luka: I like potatoes. They grow underground. ─────── * Neria: I never thought I would say this, but I’ve learned much from traveling with you all. * Luka: Did you look at my journal? Did you? Ugh, I’m never sleeping again! Luka and Rion * Luka: Inquisition is such a funny word! * Rion: Great. Funny words, now? ─────── * Luka: When I was trapped in the Vimmark Mountains, I ate lots of mushrooms. * Rion: That explains a lot. ─────── * Luka: I wonder if I could find that cave with the glowing lichen again – it was west of Ferelden. * Rion: Y'know what – never mind, do not answer that, I don’t want to know. ─────── * Rion: You know, this Inquisition? Isn’t as bad as I thought. * Luka: I expected fewer horses and more explosions. ─────── * Rion: When this is over, I hope we mages are given some freedom. After all, isn’t the point to change things? * Luka: Sure, if you say so. ─────── * Rion: Well, how’s everyone doing today? * Luka: I have a rash. Luka and Sidony * Luka: Inquisition is such a funny word! * Sidony: Ugh, why does it talk? ─────── * Luka: When I was trapped in the Vimmark Mountains, I ate lots of mushrooms. * Sidony: Pity you didn’t stay trapped. ─────── * Luka: I wonder if I could find that cave with the glowing lichen again – it was west of Ferelden. * Sidony: I’m going to die here. I just know it. ─────── * Sidony: This is ridiculous. Why did I agree to come here? * Luka: Was it because you thought you could find some magical artefact that would allow you to fry us all in our skins? ─────── * Sidony: (Disgusted noise.) * Luka: Wow, that almost sounded like a bronto. Good job! ─────── * Sidony: Once this is over, the spymaster promised to let me look at her library. * Luka: I sneaked in there a week ago, none of the pages tasted very good. Luka and Tamar * Luka: Inquisition is such a funny word! * Tamar: Only if you say it funny. ─────── * Luka: When I was trapped in the Vimmark Mountains, I ate lots of mushrooms. * Tamar: You do what you can to survive. ─────── * Luka: I wonder if I could find that cave with the glowing lichen again – it was west of Ferelden. * Tamar: Well, if you need any help, I’m available. ─────── * Tamar: Your Chantry goes belly up, the Inquisition steps in. Always something to keep the same people in power. * Luka: And they’re watching, always watching. And judging. ─────── * Tamar: The last time I met a group of rebel mages, I let them live. One of them told a funny story. * Luka: It would’ve been funnier if you killed them. ─────── * Tamar: If I survive, I’ll be free. The commander gave his word – I fight for him, and I get to live. * Luka: I wouldn’t trust him. He smells like elderflower and oakmoss. It’s suspicious. Luka and Thornton * Luka: Inquisition is such a funny word! * Thornton: Don’t make eye contact. Don’t make eye contact. ─────── * Luka: When I was trapped in the Vimmark Mountains, I ate lots of mushrooms. * Thornton: I imagine your options were limited. ─────── * Luka: I wonder if I could find that cave with the glowing lichen again – it was west of Ferelden. * Thornton: Everyone needs a hobby, I suppose? ─────── * Thornton: When the Breach first opened, I managed to evade demons by hiding in a snowdrift. * Luka: Was it cold? I bet it was cold. ─────── * Thornton: Considering what we’re up against, I really hope the Inquisition knows what it’s doing. * Luka: Oh it probably doesn’t. Who cares? ─────── * Thornton: If I survive this, maybe I’ll move to a cottage. Get a dog. And a vegetable garden. * Luka: Are you going to feed the vegetables to the dog or the other way around, because one time- Luka and Zither! * Luka: Inquisition is such a funny word! * Zither!: Hard to rhyme, too. Exposition, audition, something mission – eh just doesn’t work, does it? ─────── * Luka: When I was trapped in the Vimmark Mountains, I ate lots of mushrooms. * Zither!: I had mushrooms once. Woke up a week later with a smashed lute wearing only a crochet scarf. Think I’ll stick with lyrium. ─────── * Luka: I wonder if I could find that cave with the glowing lichen again – it was west of Ferelden. * Zither!: All the best shit is west of Ferelden! Except Antiva, that might be north. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition multiplayer dialogues